How Ragnarok came and went again
by Amratin
Summary: Ragnarok came and brought the end of everything. How did the end become the beginning? It was all Loki s fault.


**I do not own any character which was created by someone else.**

 **Also I must add, my English is not perfect. I am sorry for mistakes I made.**

* * *

Everything lied under the thick blue smoke. Ground was covered with various ruins, with burned pieces of something which could be hardly identified. Air was filled with a smell of burned meat. Above that all, a proud person stood. She felt satisfaction. She managed to win. She looked enthusiastically at the brand new dead world. Everybody found its death here on this battle field. Everybody had been her enemy in deed. There was one peculiar moment when a memory of her brothers came across her mind. Their bodies were lying there, too. It was a pity. But what she could do. She nodded and started to think about something else. She breathed the intoxicating odor of the battle field deeply. Nobody could stop her now. Hela became the ruler of the realms.

The dust fell down on the ground and a girl appeared. "I came here to make things more interesting. Doesn´t matter who am I. It is really interesting although. Wow, I can´t even imagine how you made all of this happened. Breathtaking view," she said.

"No one can stop me. Even such a little freak like you," replied the woman in black robe.

"If I were you, I would doubt about it a little bit. Excuse me, I forgot about good manners. Let me introduce myself. I am Jasiri. You doesn´t find it familiar I think. I have been living in woods for whole my life. It was a charming time. I would be glad to come back there soon. But I´m having a work right here right now," she looked around herself and her long hair with color of blazing fire seemed to live its own life.

"Whoever you are, you will never defeat me. The only one, who was able to make it happen, is lying over there slain. He wasn´t worthy of anything else," Hela pointed towards the place where her father stayed at last. "We, the children of him, were predetermined to be the doom of this world. And we succeeded. No one can change it."

"Hela, I am sure it is obvious to you that everything starts and ends. Even the end of the world has its end," red haired girl made a foxy smile. "And you know exactly that anything what Loki had ever caused he could fix. He didn´t do it voluntarily although. And many times he was punished for it even more. You heard for sure how he saved Thor and his mistress and he nearly died a few minutes later."

"You are threatening me with a death?" questioned Hela.

"What? How can this come to your mind?" asked Jasiri in surprise. She thought for a moment. Then she lit again: "Sorry, I have volatile mind. Also, I am so excited. Death has nothing to do with it. Quite. What was the point?"

Bored Hela folded her hands on her chest.

The girl stared at the distance with her life-full green eyes for awhile. "We have some things in common and still I am different from you and your brothers, sister. I hope you don´t mind I called you sister."

"You don´t want to tell me you are another child of my cursed father."

"I dare to. I am daughter of Loki," she bowed theatrically. "But he is not my father. My father is lightning or something like that. He is – or in case he is dead, he was – my mother."

"So you are just trying to tell me that my father is perv. But that´s nothing new," said Hela unimpressed.

"If you think. My origin is very fascinating story. So, there was something that was Loki´s fault and he was changed to an ash tree for his crime. The storm came and the flash hit the tree which was Loki. Some branches were in fire. After that a huge rain made an end to the fire and a new sprig grew from the affected area. And that was me. Impressive story, isn´t it. I don´t remember any of this myself but my nanny told me it. Oh, she was remarkable creature. Her name was Leafy, such a forestry maiden or woman. Her age was unguesable. She brought me up like I was hers. She taught me everything she knew and she told me a lot of great stories. I couldn´t wish to have better nanny," she turned her leafy green eyes to the sky. A bit of azure blue appeared in the grey darkness at the very next moment. She smiled with happiness.

"You can´t fix this chaos with a smile," commented Hela.

"Chaos is a brilliant word. Hear the sound. If it was named for example a mud or a termite or a slush, it would never be what it is. Chaos is also the thing we inherited from our father or mother," Jasiri pointed at herself. "You, descendents of the Frost Giants, you know only destructive chaos. But something quite different was given to me. The chaos that leads to the new life. The chaos that makes worlds reborn. It is like spring that comes after winter. Do you like spring? I do. It is the most beautiful season," she escaped to her thoughts.

"Why am I still listening to you?" Hela realized her unusual state. Her voice brought her sister back.

"I will show you what I can do. I might start right here." She raised her hands to the sky and turned her face in the very same direction. She had excited look. She closed her eyes. She seemed relaxed and more concentrated. There was a vortex around them filled with everything grey and old and new and green flew around to replace death. The original landscape was renovating. The girl was having fun. She felt pleased to reveal her real nature. The area was filling with mosses, grasses, trees, bushes and mushrooms. The water was cleared and it welcomed various insect, fish and amphibian. Birds, reptiles, rodents and also the other mammals came, too.

Jasiri smiled satisfied. She yearned for this all the time. She looked at her sister. Hela was mad at her. She had this world under control. And then this troublemaker crossed her path. Everything just went wrong. So much life she couldn´t take back to her dead land again. She was exhausted.

"I will never forget this. We will meet again. I promise you," Hela swore to her foe and came home.

"It will be great. It was nice to meet you. And with you permission I will wake our relatives up to life," she raised her hands once more and she poured the life essence into each dead warrior´s corpse.

Combatants were totally confused. Their consciousness was coming back from the emptiness. They were waking up slowly. No one wanted to fight this time. Jasiri was walking through the battle field searching for familiar faces. Actually she had seen only one of them before, but she could recognize the man in front of her. He looked precisely like the legends told. She helped the mighty Thor up. She caressed the horse and helped Odin to remount to the saddle. She went farther and then she reached the dark person. Jasiri gave a hand to him but he rejected the aid strictly. But he stood beside her closer than it was usual for them both. The rest of army was coming closer.

"It took you ages," he remarked to his daughter calmly. They looked at the confused crowd together. One with pride and one with joy.

"Sorry, I had an interesting conversation with Hela," she apologized.

"I can imagine," said Loki with slight sarcastic tone. He examined everybody with his sight. After that he spoke up: "This is my daughter, Jasiri. She saved us today and restored us and Asgard, too, to the new glory. "

His words made her blush. "You don´t have to say this. It was luck that it was working. I did it for the first time. In this size."

"You are too humble, child. You did well and we appreciate it. All of us do. Let your next steps be as fortunate as these," said Odin pompously. Loki wasn´t impressed by this speech. He knew exactly these words meant nothing. His daughter deserved more. But the world had never been fair to him. He felt it many times and she would also find it soon.

Thor came to her: "We thank you a lot, Jasiri." He bowed to her. The girl was embarrassed. She turned to Loki. "Don´t you mind if I come back home? I was in the real world for too long."

She didn´t feel at ease among so many people. He gave her a smile and let her go.


End file.
